ATLAS
Character Synopsis The ATLAS 'is an ubiquitous being that is a important within No Man Sky's lore. They are god to the universe as well as the artificial intelligence creating the universe simulations that the player can potentially live in. The Atlas speaks in its own language, being completely alien to everything due to being of a higher dimension. The ATLAS is also praised as the divine god by the ATLAS Cult Character Statistics 'Tiering: 2-B Verse: 'No Man's Sky '''Name: '''The ATLAS, --- '''Gender: '''Inapplicable '''Age: Primordial '(Predates the current universe and all simulations of it's existence) 'Classification: '''Divine Entity, Cosmic Sentience, Universal Interface '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping (Has command over reality and the fundamental logic that governs the universe), Creation (Has created countless simulations of the universe to replicate it's own death), Law Manipulation (Through adjusting the "setting", ATLAS can redefine and alter the very laws that govern reality itself), Void Manipulation (Utilized nothingness to create countless simulations; Can reduce things to nonexistence, including sending -null- outside of existenc), Non-Corporeal (Lacks a physical form), Space-Time Manipulation (Controls both space and time through alteration of simulations), Information Manipulation (Has the ability to manipulate information and can achieve many effects through absorbing data), Conceptual Manipulation (The many ideas and concepts that maintain the world were a byproduct of THE ATLAS), Madness Manipulation (Just being aware of ATLAS is enough to make entire species go mad from the sheer implications of their existence), Empathic Manipulation (Gave the Aerons the drive to become murderous and as such, caused a war that made them kill each other), Mind Manipulation (Able to control minds on the scale of entire planets, with it's effects causing people to worship it instinctly. Controls the entirety of the Aerons throughout every single iteration in his simulation), Dream Manipulation (Appears in the dreams of many species, which can also induce immense pain), Sound Manipulation (It's voice is capable of destroying the psyches of those within the multiverse, as such, it has to reduce it's voice and it's power), BFR (Sent beings outside of the multiverse, into nonexistence itself), Acausality (Temporal Constance; ATLAS exists across many iterations and all are a unified existence that will replace the other should one interface is destroyed), Illusion Casting (Placed The Anomaly under an illusion of it's design), Corruption, Soul Manipulation (Corrupted the soul of the Scientist, of which happened when he simply left the hive mind of THE ATLAS), Immortality (Type 1 & 9; It's true form exists outside of it's simulations and on "The Real World"),Technology Manipulation (Controls the many technological objects that exist within the universe), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with and kill nonexistent beings), Precognition (Can see events unfold across many different simulations before they occur), Summoning (In the form of controlling and summoning the Aeron armies), Sealing (Can trap people in locations, preventing them from leaving it's presence) *Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Void Manipulation, and immunity to Soul Manipulation (Due to lacking one as a machine) 'Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level '(Created countless simulations to simulate it's own death, of which is likely quintillions in amount by virtue of how many iteration logs they are. Governs the entirety of No Man Sky's setting, as represented by it's full control over the "setting" that allows it to alter the very laws and concepts that make up the multiverse. Capable of deleting entire universes and it's implied that it can do this on the scale of the entire multiverse) 'Speed: Immeasurable '(Exists on a higher plane of reality, where normal reality is nothing but a simulation from it's perspective. Stated many times to be an "extra-dimensional" being and not of the standard universe) 'Lifting Ability: Immeasurable Striking Ability: Multiversal '(Created, manipulates and is even implied to be able to destroy quintilions of universes that exist to simulate it's death and allow it to forsee it's absolute end. Can alter the very laws and concepts of the multiverse through altering the "setting" of No Man's Sky as a whole) 'Durability: Multiverse Level '(Capable of surviving the end of the multiverse and created many universes as a result to replicate this action) 'Stamina: Infinite '(The ATLAS lacks any energy to utilize and has functioned endlessely, creating many realities just to replicate it's death. Telamon, a comparable entity, was unable to destroy ATLAS for good, only being able to restrain and watch them) 'Range: Multiversal '(Controls and can destroy quintilions of universes) 'Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient, has the understanding of nearly all things within this reality save for a rare piece of unknown info (such as the workings of Telamon or the final minute of his life) Weaknesses: '''Has a fear of it's own death, even creating realities to see how it dies Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''ATLAS Interfaces Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:No Man's Sky Category:Games Category:Robots Category:Metafictional Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Gods Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Geniuses Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Artificial Beings Category:Reality Warpers Category:Creation Users Category:Law Manipulators Category:Conceptual Control Category:Void Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Acausal Beings Category:Dream Manipulators Category:Mind Users Category:Madness Inducers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Immortals Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Space Benders Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Illusionist Category:Technology Users Category:Summoners Category:Sealers Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Sound Users Category:Time Benders Category:Information Manipulators Category:Tier 2